Bruises and Scars
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: My past.. how much it haunts me so. /My OC's past, probably will add more later if wanted/
1. Bruises and Scars

Know that some stuff is written and spoken by a child, so.. if anything is misspelled, you know why. This is my Death Note OC's past.. I don't really want reviews.. but you can if you want. Just a simple oneshot of her past... I'll probably add onto this with more info.. but later.

* * *

"..Br-..brother.." She called into the room hestantly. "What do you want?" He snapped. "..Wh-where's m-mom?" Kait whispered. Andrew rolled his eyes. "She's out shoppin' with daddy's money." He replied simply.

"Now get out of my room you pest." Kait frowned. She sighed, and walked out of his room. She may have been an eight year old; but.. she knew some horrors of rubbed her bruised wrist. _Seeing as mom is gonna be.. gone for the day.. I'll be fine.. I think.._ She thought.

It was a usually saturday for the girl. She would try and hide out in her room so she wouldn't be the victim of violence again. Her parents didn't want her, she was a mistake they were to lazy to correct.. or atleast that's what they told her time and time again.

Moreso, her mother than her father. Atleast her father wasn't.. as violent with the girl. Her mother would beat her anger out into her own daughter, instead of her husband. She used mental and physical abuse.. her father didn't really care. He only wanted his son, and that's all he needed in his eyes.

Kait winced at the thought, it burned like ice on a fresh cut.

_I wonder it's like.. for normal kids.._

She pondered the thought many times now.

She wanted to know why god put her in a situation like this one.

After her father died when she was six years old, things grew more violent. She got a few more cuts here and there, and the mental torture was killing down her self-esteem. That ofwhich she barely had any.

"I.. I.. I should go to me room...I's not.. in the mood for that anymore." Kait mumbled, ignoring her stomatch, turning on her light feet and heading back to her room. The eight year oldwent to school and hid all those feelings away. She would smile, say nothing was wrong and continue on as a quiet and kind child.

If anyone asked about a wound that was visable, she was simply shrug and reply. "I tripped.. and hurt me self."

The girl stood at only 4'3, and twisted her door open stepping in. "..." She turned around, and shut the door. She locked it.. praying that nobody would come..

Kait glanced around her room, and picked up her journal.

She laid down on the ground, and began to write in it.

_Dear.. Diary,_ was already spread out in her childish handwritting.

_..I'm stresed today.. sorta.. I don't really know, like always. I wish I know why mom treats me the way she does. I know whens I gets older, I won't treat me kids like that! Never. It's stupad._

_Well.. i'ma go and read some books now.. That sometimes.. help... me.._

_~ Kait._

Meanwhile outside the Alric household, Delilah, the mother of Kait and Andrew walked up the steps. The widow of the man known as David Alric, she glared at the door as sheunlocked the door. "Tch, Andy i'm home! Did that brat behave?" She called in, slightly annoyed as she stepped in.

"Eh? Momma', oh yeah. I fucking guess, she's still annoyed the fuck out of me." Andrew replied, from inside his room.

Kait froze with fear, knowing she was probably in a lot of trouble now. "Oh really? She did now?" Delilah smirked. "Yeah, momma'." Andrew said in return. "I guess I'll have to fix that..problem."

Kait blinked, and stepped away from her door. "No, no, not now..." She whispered.

"Alright, i'm going to count to ten, you brat!" Delilah said as she walked infront of Kait's door. "..ten.." She began to count down.

Kait paniced, she couldn't do anything. She never could. What could help her now? Nothing...

"Nine."

_Why? Why did he put me here?_

"Eight."

_Don't..get in.._

"Seven."

_Whys does this happens?_

"Six."

_I'm brave.. I's brave.._

"Five."

_She still be counting.._ The seconds counted down, the fastest.. and slowest moments..

"Four, three..two.."

She began to feel the tears fall down, she was out before she could even try to help herself, and after a few moments of Delilah hitting the door it busted down.

"One." The phrase come out easily.

When Delilah struck the young girl once, Kait shot up. Her breathing slowing back down after a few moments..

She brought her hand up and ran it through her hair, "A.. that... was a dream, a dream.. a dream.." She repeated the phrase over and over trying to make her mind understand. The now teenage girl closed her eyes, hot tears stinging her eyes. "..she's not.. she's not here.. Kait.."

"She can't hurt me anymore."

_But those scars and bruises she left.. they'll stay for a while.._


	2. Actor or Liar?

More.. stuff.. This would be a AUDeathNote theme, ...based on a Roleplay. Where it's normal and... all that jazz. xD

* * *

Kait glanced around the class, clutching her binder close to her self as a safety feeling. She was a mere ten years old. "..Alric!" The teacher said, "M-ma'm?.." She called back. The

class had just ended for the day. "I've have noticed that you weren't really eating anything for last couple of days?"

"O-oh.. I have a bi-big dinner at the house," She lied. "..I-I can't wa-wait for it.." Her teacher narrowed her eyes, but smiled. "Alright, tell me if you have any trouble with your homework, ok?"

Kait nodded, and walked out of the class.

Her teacher sighed, "..Something is wrong with that.. I just know."

Kait bit her lip, and glanced back at her class. ...Should I have told someone? She thought about it for the moment and shook her head.

That'll make it worse.. much, much worse.

Bad idea, Kait.

A certain voice called out at the short girl, "Kaity!" Kait smiled."Lulu!" She said. "How're you?... you look stressed or somethin'."

Kait shrugged, "I-it's nothing L-Luna.. just a bit tired." Luna nodded. "Ohh, learn to much.. learning overload?" She laughed. Kait smiled forcingly. "I-I guess?"

Luna grinned, "It happens all the time..you'll be fine.."

_If only you were right.._

_I'm acting right now._

_I'm hiding behind this mask, so I don't get hurt by you all._

"Eheh.. y-yeah, it does.."

"So..what are you doing anything this weekend? ..other than stalking Mello?" Luna teased, Kait blushed. "I-I don't st-stalk him!" Luna gave her a /yeah, right/ look. "And i'm the queen of England!" Luna replied, sarcasm flowing.

Kait sometimes wondered how the two were friends..

She thought back about it, to about a year before.

The loud children's voices were throughout the classroom. "Class, we have a new student straight from England. Luna." The teacher said, introducing the girl. She had long light brown hair with hints of blonde showing. "..Hello there, i'm Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"What's up with her accent?"

"It's weird.."

"Time for tea and crumpets much?"

Kids laughed. Luna flushed red, "Sh-shut up, ..bloody wankers.." Kait frowned at her classmates. Idiots, some of them anyway. She was a kid, just like the rest of them. They didn't have to mess with her.

"Yo-you don't ha-have to me-mess with her," Kait said. All eyes turned back on her. "I-I er- I mean, don't mess with someone you haven't gotten to know.."

Luna grinned. "Thank you!" She had said later that day, once the two girls were alone in recess. "N-no problem.. people used to tease me, i-it's stupid.. didn't want someone else to go through it too.." Kait said.

"...Kait, you lost in thought there?" Luna said, snapping her fingers infront of Kait's face.

"Oh- uh- Just remembering stuff, Lulu." Kait said.

_After all.. I'm just an actor on this stage of life, ..and I can lie through anything... even if it's not believable._


	3. Save your Heart

Some stuff between her cousin and her.. .-. Got that bored with myself. xD

* * *

Kait sighed, writing some more onto her homework. "Fucking work.. I hate it so much..." She mumbled. She was simply gracious that her mother didn't come home till really late, and her brother had moved out.

"Two divided by Four X," She murmured writing down more.

Her phone lit up, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She sighed.

"Kaity~ How're you, dollface?" Skyla, her older cousin grinned. Kait could simply picture it; her cousin didn't really.. she wasn't really what you'd call sane. Kait groaned, not wanting this kind of annoyance today.

"I was g-good until you ca-called." Kait said.

"..Awh, don't be so cruel!" Skyla whined. Kait rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I wanted to bother you~"

Kait groaned. "Pl-please.. not right now," She said. "I gotta' finish this work.. and I'm not in th-the mood to t-talk to anyone, ok?"

Kait didn't really like dealing with family members, they just didn't.. work out correctly. Everyone was either hating or bothering. So she dislikes being around anyone related to her, and would just prefer to stay away from them all.

"Kaitlyn Mason Alric! You betta' listen to Skyla."

Kait sighed. "I-is there any go-good reason to bother me.. other than.. you know, being annoying?"

"I had the Math sense... is that what you're doing?"

Facepalm. "S-sometimes.. I think you're pyshic or just mental."

"..One plus one does equal sixty nine." Skyla laughed, and Kait sighed."N-..no it's doesn't.."

"..You'll see why it does, idiot." Skyla frowned. Kait rolled her eyes, "Bye." She hung up.

_I'm really getting tired of her, and mother._

_I'm saving my heart for someone who deserves my time and caring._


	4. Just a Memory

..Again, more from this. xD

* * *

She flipped the photo down, "..Why did I even bother looking around down here?.." Kait mumbled to herself sighing. She felt around in the darkness trying find the lightswitch. "That damn thing is ..o-oh ch-christ.. somewhere in here.."

"Ah-ha! I found it!" She grinned triumphantly.

Instantly she regreted it, she hated this room. 'Specially at night. Why did she have a stupid fear of attics? ..and dark spaces, but only at night. "..ok, ok.. It's in here somewhere.."

She murmured, glancing in boxes and opening them.

Kait felt a cool nostagia of good and bad as she looked around some of these memories.

"..and th-the f-few goods parts of the past."

She smiled, glancing up wanting to remember the good things not the horrible parts. But the darker ones always overshadowed the lighter things...

_"..See that's a true brat through and through," Delilah said looking down at the kid. "..Lay off Kaitlyn, Delilah.." David shrugged. "..Pesky brat never learns." Delilah said. "I know, but she'll tell a bitch and we'll be practically knocking on hell's door."_

_Delilah groaned, "Fuck, you make a point David."_

_The five year old Kait, sat outside staring at the nightsky. She heard them talking.. and she stopped caring what they said, either way she was fucked. Words and stones hit my mind and bones, she once thought. Made sense sometimes.. mentally and physically she was hurt eighty percent of her childhood._

_"Of course I do," David smirked and chuckled. "I was always the better mind.. hun'."_

_Delilah laughed like a idiotioc young school girl. "Of course baby." She kissed him, he pushed her back slightly. "..Not now, Delilah." He grumbled annoyed. "..Tch, whatever." Delilah muttered walking off. "More fun for me, David." She stalked off to find her only daughter._

Kait shudded, shaking her head trying to block that memory out. She almost had a broken wrist because of that time, "..fu-fucking.. flashbacks from hell.." Kait muttered trying to shake them off.

_"..Daddy!"_

_David groaned and rolled his eyes. "...What now, crying is for fucking brats." He didn't really care at this point; he knew he was gonna die within the next few hours. "..Wh-why.. I justs.. wants to know.." Kait trailed off in her lower aged vocabulary._

_"Want to know what exactly?" The twenty seven year old father said, still presently annoyed._

_"Whys do mom and you's hate me?.." Kait asked._

_".." David paused, before looking at his daughter. Truthfully, he was too busy drinking to care for children. He was happy with his son at fifteen, but displeased because his parents madehim marry Delilah. Maybe he vented that hate on Kait?_

_Tears stained the young girl's face. "..daddy..."_

_"Just do me one favor," David said. "When you get older.. don't let that bitch get the money, not one cent... you hear me?"_

_Kait nodded, not understanding what exactly he meant._

_"And always remember.. I never loved you." David said closing his eyes. "No one ever will love you."_

Kait shook her head, "No. No. No. You were wrong.. wrong.." She murmuring letting a few tears fall.

_Just a memory.. you're just a memory. A stupid lying memory._


	5. Here Without You

Just something based off a RP plot. xD I needed to vent her angst more, and it's because I can.

* * *

The blood dripped down onto the floor, second by second. The cut wasn't all that deep, nor' was it enough to scar; just enough to spill blood over blood.

She had just sunk into a further depression, indeed Kait Alric wasn't sure if she would make it out of this one sane. "...sheesh, Kaitlyn you're a reck.." She mumbled to herself, and leaned her head on the wall. She wasn't sure if she would ever leave her room again, and personally.. at this point, she doesn't give a fuck.

She only knows two things that are really true right now.

James is dead.

And.

She's alone once again.

Kait never liked to complain about her issues; personally she prefered to keep her pain inside. That's just.. how she always did it. /Atleast when Ja- .. he was.. was alive, atleast he cared enough to try../ Kait thought, not even wanting to believe he was gone.

But she had to believe it, no matter what she did. _Because you can't doubt a /cold blooded/ true fact, can you?_

_Like all the other times.. I guess father was right, nobody could love me and handle it.. _

When you break my heart, why not let me keep me.. for if you take it with you; i'm in pain forever.


	6. Can't Stand It

The nineteen year old Delilah Hale-Alric, glared at her recent husband David Alric. "Asshole... you know how much work i'm going to have to do to work all thisextra fat off?"

"A hell of a lot? I dont' want no fatass." David grumbled. A knock came upon the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Alric.. do you want to see them now?" A small nurse asked, David forced a big smile. "Not at the mo-" David started to say.

"Yes. I want to see them."

When she returned with the twins in arm, Delilah forced a big bright happy face. "Awh, they look just alike.. ya' know."

"Yes ma'm." The nurse nodded, "I hate to rush ya' but.. I need to fill out the birth certicates.." She said. David glanced up in thought, they didn't care for either of these two.. so they hadn't had anything for them.

"Kyle Mitchell Alric.." Delilah nodded. "In honor of my brother.."

"Well then her name should be Kaitlyn Mason Alric because of my mother and father." David said, trying to place an iratated tone out of his voice. "Thank you.."

The nurse smiled brightly, and stepped out of the room.

Delilah glared down at the boy in her arms. "I only wanted /one/ son, not too." She spat, "And that girl.. she'll be an incredibly pain... I just know it." She looked at Kaitlyn.

"Then.. let's give Kyle to my brother?" David shrugged, "Why not give them both away?" Delilah said. "..Because.. a girl couldn't hurt, but that boy'll be trouble."

"Then let's do that.." Delilah said, her voice actually being used softly. "But if that girl-"

David shook his head. "Even a pesky brat would be easier than the devil that boy'll be."

* * *

Little Kaitlyn, or Kait as she prefered now, always felt like their was something missing, why did she always feel alone? She knew somewhere something wasout of place; and despite being 10.. she couldn't figure it out. "Hey! Brat, get your ass in here!" Andrew, or Andy as he prefered shouted from the other room.

"C- coming.." She whimpered, and proceded to walk into his room.

"Where have you been?" His eyes hardened over in a glare, "You were suppost to clean my room, remember?" His voice dripping with venom. "Uhm.. I- .. s-sorry, Andew.." Kait said softly.

"Get to it."

"Y-.. yes bro-.. brother.."

* * *

Meanwhile else; Kyle was staring off boredly at the clouds as they passed by in the sky, and the sky had a darkening effect over it. Signalling that it was going to rain soon. It was one of his good days today, and he darn proud of it. "..I'm so freaking glad; Mr. Jackson let me outside today.." He mumbled.

His true guardian was his aunt, but she sent him off to live with her friend Jackson. He was a elderly man, and didn't really like children; and Kyle always wondered how he ended up with him.

He was treated.. ok, he guessed. Got a hit here and there, still was fed and taken care of properly.

But sometimes... he felt.. like something wasn't right. Something was missing, he always ignored the feeling. But, sometimes it pestered him to the point of no return.

It was like a slap to the face sometimes, literally.

Like someone was taunting him with a secret; that he wasn't going to be informed about anytime soon.

He grumbled something to himself, and turned on his side.

* * *

"I- I finished.. Andrew.." Kait whispered, tapping on the wall to the living room. "'Bout damn time," Andy mumbled. He shot her a dirty glare and left her alone to herself.

She had finished the chores that Andy was suppost to do by herself within a few hours, and it was only two o'clock now.

The small girl tossed on an old pair of boots on her feet, "I'm g- going out!" She called as loudly as she could. "Die, while you're at it!"

She winced at the remark and left the house, heading out for the park. Her pigtails shook around her head, as she skipped down the sidewalk. Even if her life wasn't all that good, she still wanted it to like she was normal, or what others see as normal.

When she got to the park, it was strangely free of any kind of life form at all. That wasn't typical; sometimes she saw teenagers, sometimes she saw mothers and children.

She walked a bit trying to be in peace for a moment, and found herself lost in the deeper part of the woods. But she didn't really care, "Hey you! Girly!" She heard a boy call out at her. She turned around to look eye to eye with the guy that called out for her.

"Who're you?" Kait said turning around and crossing her arms, trying to look tough. Kyle huffed at her, "What's a girl like you doing out here alone?" He asked.

"What's a stupid boy like you doing here alone?" Kait threw back.

Kyle chuckled at her. "Just enjoying my peace in the park, duh."

"Ignoring my family, loser." Kait shrugged. Kyle raised a curious glance, "Do I know you from somewhere.. you seem familar.." He stated looking at her face, trying to see if he could think of somewhere he had seen her before.

"No. I don't think I know you." Kait replied, a smile tugging on her face. "So what's your name, girly?" Kyle asked, standing up from his place on the ground and walking over to her.

He looked down in her eyes, he was only a merely inch or so taller than the girl anyway.

"Kait, yours?"

"Kyle." Kyle grinned proudly, as if he was a prince or something.

"Alright then, Kyle." Kait said tugging her hands into her pockets. "Why're you bothering me?" She asked. Kyle shrugged. "I don't like to see the ladies out

alone without a dude's company." Kyle stated, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh well, I have to go anyway." Kait said, looking up at the now intensely dark sky above their heads. "You sure a weak girl like you could even make it home?" Kyle taunted.

Kait glared at him, her light green eyes darkening with annoyances. "Screw you," She turned on her heels and began to walk away. "Thanks for the chat, Kait."

Kyle laughed. "Hope I see you again someday."

"I hope I don't."

Funny thing was, neither of the two kids even realized how they reconized each other. It was somewhere in their heads, but the thought just never clicked. Kyleand Kait, the twins; they never knew they had met when they were younger.

They just never realized it, it was just..neither of them can stand it, the feelings of something being missing.

If only they could've seen what was so obviously in front of them.


	7. Could It Be

I got bored and decided to write a poem about Kaity. xD

* * *

Is it the true sanity of my life?

Or is it something more,

These things in my life couldn't mean much more,

May I seem content,

That could be a lie,

You see a smile on my face?

Oh do you think it's true,

Well... you're quite wrong,

I'm afraid,

Try as you may,

Try as you might,

For I might not be the simplest of fights,

Though as you think,

I'm not that open to most,

But if you try and look inside,

Maybe you'll see,

I'm not as stable as you believe me to be,

For that as true as I can say,

But Kait Alric just isn't the same today.


	8. Our Song

A happy go lucky lucky idiot, some called him. Kyle Alric, that was his name. He wore his name with a huge grin and would love to talk to anyone, and that's just how he was. Or how he tried to appear to be, you see.. Kyle wasn't as happy as people thought him to be, but he was a good actor.

He knew that his parents didn't want him. He knew his aunt didn't want him, and that was why she occasionally shoved him off to stay with her friend Jackson. It was stupid, and even though he didn't know his parents all that well, Skyla had once told him he had a twin sister.

He laughed at her, he didn't believe her at all. That was stupid! He was a lone dude, the guy who was a one man awesome show! He would think with a grin.

Yet, he was proven long later when he actually went and found she was real. This young teenager was a complete moron, yes? The sixteen year old boy sighed in boredom, what was there to do?

"Dude, you look like you're dying of boredom." Alex, his old friend said to Kyle who and literally laying on the floor, claiming he was legitly dying of boredom. "I am, bro'. It's horrible!"

Kyle whined, until his twin sister kicked him in the shin. "Shut up, why're you just doing nothing about it then?" Kait mumbled, he was getting annoying lately. Well, more annoying then he usually was.

Kyle sighed, and sat up. "I think I'ma' go and visit Harms."

"Good, good. Now shoo, hasta la vista, sayonara, get out already!" Kait groaned. Kyle grinned, "Sie sid so stumm.." He chuckled, waving her off. "Take Alex too, while you're at it."

She pointed at the dark headed boy. He pouted, "Love you too, Kaity." Kyle sighed, kicking Alex in the shin.

"I'm out," He tossed on his boots. "I'll be back late again.. and stuff." Kait shrugged, "Have fun." She replied. "..And for the love of god, don't text me stuff.. ever again." Kyle laughed, dragging his friend out with him.

"What did you text her?" Alex asked.

"..Let's not talk about it.. dude, shouldn't you get getting back to your mom?"

"...I'm late for lunch aren't I?"

Kyle glanced at his wrist. "It's half past invisble... yeah, you're screwed." Once his idiotioc best friend ran off, and Kyle died laughing at him. Kyle continued to walk off toward's the

Jeevas house. This brunette boy was humming one of his favorite NeverShoutNever songs, "Hey Ky, again with NsN?" Kyle grinned turning to face his girlfriend. "Of course, don't you just love it?" Harmony shrugged.

"It's okay, ..I really just personally like your voice." She winked, and Kyle laughed. "But really, I was looking for you." Kyle replied. Harmony glanced at him curiously. "Yeah, what for?"

"A sweet and amazing surprize, care to join me?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, i'm game." He grabbed her hand, "Let's go then." He smiled pulling her along.

Once they were deep in the forest, Harmony finally decided to say. "Lemmie' guess, you wanna fuck me in the-" He shushed her. "No." Kyle shook his head. "Then what are we-" He cut her off by letting his lips meet hers. She kissed him back until he pulled back a few seconds later,

"I made this for you," He winked, "Made.. what.. exactly, Kyle?" Harmony said, looking like he was an idiot. Ok, he /is/ an idiot, but.. still. "..Oh, right; check this shiz' out." He laughed. She shrugged, and watched him curiously. He took a deep breath.

_"I could be alot trouble, _  
_Or be just a spaz', _  
_I'd love to stay even for a while,_  
_I'd be such a fool for not loving you,_  
_My Harmony~_  
_Between you and I,_  
_It's all fine, _  
_May I be able to finish this rhyme,_  
_To say how much I love you so, _  
_Couldn't even be said in this silly little song, girl~_  
_But I could go and say,_  
_How sexah I am today,_  
_Ain't that a fact,_  
_You know it so,_  
_Shouldn't that be why you love me so?_  
_Like I said, _  
_This is hard,_  
_Words are stupid,_  
_Rhymes are hard,_  
_By the end of this line,_  
_You should know,_  
_Harmony, _  
_I love you so."_

Her face flushed a bright crimson, "...How was that?" Kyle grinned; that stupid smile she loved too much. "What was my voice that sexy? ..haha! You'd have to thank my voice, and Alex's ninja skillz' with his guitar." He laughed, pointing at his friend; who merely waved like an idiot from atop a tree branch. First, Harmony slapped Kyle upside the head. Kyle pouted, until Harmony kissed him. "You're such a sweet idiot."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Let's go find out.. in your room."

"Hell yeah!"


	9. Smile

He stares into the mirror. A perfect reflection of himself, and that man. The same cool shade of green eyes... These eyes relect not only him, but the cold and dark eyes of his father. Kyle hated these things about himself. Oh how he wanted to look different, and not like that man. That same man that treated him and his sister like the dirt beneath his feet. Like they were absolutely nothing, and didn't deserve to breath the oxygen around them.

Kyle Alric hated these eyes.

He had the same hair as that man. The similar shade of a light brown, it didn't really mean much. It was simply just a color, but to Kyle it was different. It made him more and more like his father, David. He glared harder at the mirror in front of himself.

Kyle hated anything that made himself more like him.

And as much as Kyle hated to admit to himself, or anyone for that matter. He wore that similar personallity, a firey bipolar temper. He tried to his best to hide it, lock it away to the dark part of his mind... He couldn't help it sometimes, and he would simply just snap.

He hated when he couldn't control himself, and truly he was terrified that he would someday hurt those people that were close to him.

The older this boy gets, the more paranoid he gets. He worries each and everyday that he will end up like his father. Some fucking deadbeat that beats the shit out of his wife, and doesn't care for anything but his alcohol. That thought plauges his mind, he sometimes pictures out his future.

That is, if he doesn't snap and kill himself or others before then. He liked to picture a nice place, a better place. His future would be bright, he'd have maybe a kid or two.. and if it was a son, that he would be granted with a sweet personallity... and not that curse that was placed on most of the Alric men it seemed.

Kyle sighed, running a hand through his hair.

What was the point?

He hated these moments, this sixteen year old just was getting really annoyed with this. The boy merely shook his head, put on his biggest grin and left his room. He walked downstairs to see his sister there, he called out to the girl.

"Hey Kaity!" His smile was flawless, his act was really simple. Anybody could believe what he said, he was a brillant actor.

The girlish reflection of himself glanced up from the book she was reading, "Eh?.. Oh, hey Kyle." She returned his smile. "You seem less spazzy today." Kyle merely shrugged. "I guess I am, dude. I don't know."

"Oh well.. I thought you were with Harmony, I was kind of enjoying my slience." Kyle bit his lip, and glanced around. "Uhm.. yeah, shouldn't I?"

Kait shrugged. "I don't know, bro'. That's kind of your thing to deal with, now if you need anything about James.. i'll be sure to help." She giggled. Kyle sighed, shaking his head. Some genius you are Kait, more like crazy teenage girl. But he still smiled, "I'll remember that sis'." He laughed.

She was a different story, and very different from her twin brother Kyle. She was granted to be meak, small, and nice. The complete opposite of Kyle.. and that man, he hated so.

Sometimes Kyle wondered what it would be like to be his sister, and not have a care in the world... well unless you count her few emotional scars she was still getting over, but Kyle could deal with that.

How he longed to be different. He wanted to be someone else, and not be the way he was. He wanted to change.. and wants to be over these feelings that never seem to leave him ever.

Kyle Alric.

A boy with many problems, a boy with a resentment, and a boy with a broken soul. Everything he is.. is hidden behind that smile.


	10. Thoughts

Kait sighed to herself and opened the small journal. She slowly bit down on her lip, and began to write.

_Diary,_

_It's just me._

_Though no matter how I say it.. i'm just Kaitlyn Mason Alric._

_Not just Kait._

_Not just Kaity._

_Not just that Alric girl._

_Not just the one girl who never does anything wrong, well.. other than destroying houses with a color wash of spraypaint. Kaitlyn. I hate that name, and merely the reason I was given it was because of my deceased grandmother. When I learned that was the only reason my father didn't hit me, I was dead inside moreso than ever. I knew my dad didn't love me, I knew it from since I was could remember._

_But for some reason... that just felt wrong. Why should you never love your own child? Sometimes I want to have a rational conversation with my dad._

_I just want to know some things, too bad he died when I was seven. Alcohol can do that to you, so I guess i'll never really know. But if I ever get the chance, I want to talk to my mother. Because I have words for her too, and she's alive... and I really want to start and understand why she truly hated me. Why she abusived me, and why she did what she did until the last days._

_As for my brother, I don't give a shit what he does or says really. He can personallity just die in a hole and I still won't care, and I have my reasons for thinking these things._

_I know i'm suppost to be nice, and very passive about things... but deep down, I hold things close to my heart, and I can't help but to be hurt. The smallest of phrases can bring me down, and I can't help but feel the pang of hurt in my chest. I ignore it most of the time; and it's not really obvious.._

_Why would I have been placed on earth?_

_Everything has a reason or a purpose right?_

_I don't know what I do, what no matter what I do .. everything seems to come back to you._

_Mother- No, Delilah. I refuse to say you're my mother. What would be the point of me calling you a mother? What have you done that a mother can do? Nothing, nothing at all. The only reason i'm alive is merely because you did the wrong thing and chose a stupid action to escape something. That didn't really in the end even help her at all, so there wasn't a point._

_I'm not the same person you left before. I can actually handle your words, and it doesn't hurt anymore. The only thing I have left is the scars of my bodily harm, and not your stupid words that had almost brought me down._

_Funny, when I start to think this way.. I just want to express everything I feel about you. You're stupid, and a liar. For that matter, I'll call my own mother a bitch. Because it's true, and i'm within my own rights, ja? Oh well, I better get downstairs._

_Kyle's being an idiot again, that boy shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen. All he can make is bacon! Everything esle burns, liter-.. Oh crap, now he's calling my name screaming about a small fire. That idiot. xD Oh well, better go and save his dumbass._

_Aufenthalt stark. Leben._

_Till I need to vent out my frustration again, _

_Kait._

Kait closed the small journal, and called out. "Hold on, Ky!" She called downstairs. She hid in it's usually place, then rushed downstairs to help out her idiotioc brother.


	11. A Little Accident

I'm sorry if this is short... I was insane. xD

"..Haha, nice tries bro'!" A brunnette boy grinned and laughed at his friend. They were playing a game, and the girl that was watching them from afar.. could care less for that. The young Jeevas girl was watching him again. Who you may ask? Well.. that little brunette boy she's watching is Kyle Alric. Her crush, her obbsession, just that spastic little boy that she thinks is cute. Mind you she's only a seven year old. A small sigh left her pale lips, yet.. there's something else.

Kyle doesn't know she exists, and how she longs to for him to know her. She watches him all the time she can, and she knows a lot about him. He's a spaz, he likes to sing, he likes to play... he lives in the poorer side of town. She's noted all of these things. As a master stalker would, even as a kid.

But today.. seemed different.

After the girl had finally left Kyle alone for the day, she sighed. She had to walk all the way back to her house now.. she would prefer to watch Kyle sleep in reality. But something felt off.. so she was going to head back home, not like she even wanted to go back there.

She hadn't been paying attention to anything, and all the while she was thinking about that boy; she had walked into somebody and was knocked off her feet. Harmony would've yelped at this fact, but who ever it was had his lips against hers.

It was..

It was..

Her mind wasn't even trying to process who it was.

Because she knew who it was.

"..S-s-s-sorry, I swears I didn't means to do's that!" The spastic boy had finally said after his shock wore off and he pulled his far away from from hers. Kyle. Kyle. Kyle. He- me- kiss- my-.. She thought in a spazzing manner that could've equaled the boy's at that point. "I-i-i-it's fine!" She finally forced the words from her lips frantically. Kyle had pulled himself off of the girl and offered her his hand, she gladly and willing took it. "..I'm really sorrys, didn't mean to takes your kiss.. I was in's a rush to get homes." The eight year old laughed nervously. Funny thing about how he talked.. he was just so lazy, he always forgot to stop using the /s/'s like he was five.

Harmony stared at him blanky, her shock still there.

"..uh," Kyle looked down at his watch. "I's sorry, i's gots to go now, ..uh.. uh.. what's your name, prettys girl? I'd like to's to remember."

"H-.. Harmony.." She murmured softly.

Kyle grinned at her. "Name's Kyle Alric- .. uh gosh darnit, sorry, Harmony! I really gots to go!" and he was promptly off and running back to his house.

Harmony stared at after him, her small hand placed against her lips and she smiled. "..I like you, Kyle. I wish I could've said it.." Oh well, this kiss will suffice.. for a bit anyway.


	12. So Wrong Together, Yet So Right Part1

How in the hell did these two idiots even meet? Well.. this is quite a little story, and i'm not even sure if it's hundred percent true. I was told and informed by my aunty and grandparents.. and a few other people.

I just felt the need to jot it down.. maybe let my sister read this. She doesn't know that much.. nobody ever wanted to tell her anything. But.. that's besides the point. I'm here to tell a story and just do that. Name's Kyle Alric.. and this is a story of how my idiot parents met.

The year.. the year was 1983. Now don't get me wrong.. I don't remember the exact month.. I believe it was the December at this exact moment. School had just let out and it was only two weeks into christmas break. Delilah Hale, my mother, was hanging out with some of her friends this afternoon.

"..Deli~ Hey- 'ey!" Her best friend Mary called out to Delilah. "..Oh hey Mary, why're you yelling like some sort of idiot?" Delilah rolled her eyes and scoffed at her friend. She was also kind of a bitch even as a twelve year old, but Mary didn't care. Mind the fact that her best friend is Mary Alric, my aunt. Correction though here.. this is when my aunt actually knew how to speak properly and wasn't a stripper.

I know.. sounds impossible. Anyway back to the story at hand.

"I was looking for you. Oh my god, gurl'. Word on the street is that David wants to see you!"

"David-.. your cousin? That fourteen year old?"

"He's older and just right and ready for you." Mary winked then added, "No. Seriously.. he sent me to tell you he wanted to go out on saturday." She really thought that if Delilah got a boyfriend it would totally turn her glares off and give her a better personality.

Really.. all Delilah wanted was something to love. Just something to love that was hers, she could totally treat like doll- something only for her. That thing? A kid. She deathly wanted a child.. even at the age of twelve. She would probably do anything to get one. Anything. Of course she had only thought these things to herself.. she had never ever told a single soul on this earth.

Delilah looked down. Though.. she did have this small tiny thing for David. He was two years older then her, popular, and athletic. Though.. he was a pretty short guy for fourteen, he barely stood up at five'five. He had this soft shade of light brown hair and green eyes, he was really called cute or sexy. It just depended on who was looking at him personally.

"Oh. I don't know.. uhm.. Mary I think I might take him up on that offer." Mary beemed with excitement and gave her best friend a big grin. "Alright! I'ma go and tell 'em!"

Delilah sighed. Just what had she gotten herself into? She wasn't exactly sure of it.. but she was just going to roll with it. Hey, you only live once. Might as well. She thought.

After wandering back to her house, the twelve year old glanced around inside. Who was home? Nobody? "..Kyle Mitchell Hale!" She called out, hoping that her younger brother was home.

The complete opposite of the black haired, blue eyed girl; was her younger brother. The guy Delilah will name her second son after actually. Anyway, a blonde haired, blue eyed boy was her brother. He was only four years younger then her actually.. she adored that boy so much, like stated earlier, she loved something that was hers.

Their mother was dead. Delilah had to grow up and raise Kyle for the most part, and that's how that connection was made.

"Deli!" Kyle grinned and hugged his older sister. "Kyle! How're you?" Delilah ruffled his hair and laughed. This is probably one of the few people you'll ever see Delilah love. ever. "I'm good, I need to finish reading that one book thing-y though.. so.. I'll see you at dinner!" He spun on his heels and ran back to his room. Delilah sighed. Now she had to go and make fucking dinner. Too bad her dad was too busy work his many jobs. She'd have to make sure to get done within the next fourty minutes.

But that besides the point, and now let's take a visit to the fourteen year old, now shall we?

"Davy! Davy! Davy!" Mary called from the front of the Alric house. She was completely esstastic that she actually got Delilah to agree so easily with her. David would be happy! Oh so happy! She thought. "..What is it, Mary?" David called from the top of the stairs.

He had heard the girl calling him and rushed to see what it was for. "Delilah! She agreed! She's gon' go out with you this weekend!" David laughed. Had she really? Had she? That was nice. He was going to have to stay sober for her wasn't he? David knew just the place as well. "Sweet! Thank ya' Mary!"

"You have to tell me every-"

"I was going to hang out with the guys after Delilah.."

"Jerk face."

"Oh go whine to Felix."

"But he hates to speak fuckin' English! And he's a weirdo!"

"He's going back to live with his ma' in a few months anyway, go bother that little fag."

Mary pouted. She wanted to know everything. David was just going to be a jerk again and keep the information to himself. LIKE ALWAYS! Damn. Poor little Mary. Poor little whining Mary that didn't like her older brothers at all. Different story, not the right time. "David! 'und sie sid so stumm!"

"..Both of you dipshits shut the fuck up!" Felix called from the basment. "WATCH IT PAINTER-" "SHUT IT JOCK-" "IDIOTS-"

This was common in the Alric house. The three children would always fight or tease each other.. it was just how they were. They all may have fought and acted like they hated each other, but in reality they still all care for each other. It's just a complicated relationship they all have.

Skipping a day. It's now saturday.

David just picked up Delilah and had driven her out on the town. It was still illegal for him to do even be driving, for he was fourtenn, but not like anyone would stop him. His dad was a cop for christs sake, and nobody could touch him.

"..David why did you even ask me out?" Delilah couldn't help but to be curious. David merely shrugged his shoulders, and chuckled. "Well.. you interest me. You're a little bitch to everyone and i'm a bastard, perfect match made in the heavens."

Delilah scoffed. "You're cheesy and stupid, why did I ever like you?"

"But of this sexy face and my level of popularity."

"..Pft. Funny."

He was going to do what he always did. Step in for the kill-

"I'll be blunt, Delilah. Wanna have sex with me?"

Then again.. David was blunt with the ones he wanted to bang.

"..I thought you wouldn't ask."

"Oh but I fucking did, and you wanna'..? I promise it'll be worth your time." He chuckled. David leaned over and hold her face mere inches from hers. "..Fuck yeah." Delilah closed the space between their lips and kissed him.

I won't explain after that ... the thought of my parents having sex is a horrible thought. Anyway, after all of this... I think.. I think I'll save the rest of the story for another time.. because after this first time.. much much more had happened..


	13. Just By The Eyes

I couldn't help but to smile when James came back into my room with our daughter in his arms. Funny to even picture him like this.. something I'd never see. My thoughts were cut off by his first words. "I'm sure you were just dying to see her right, Mrs. Jeevas?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at his attempts to make me blush. "Oh don't turn into a teasing little idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

"But yes, I am dying to see her.. nine months of pure hell kind of makes you want to see the ending result.." The redhead snickered and placed the small child in my arms. I cradled the child in my arms for a moment, a smile appearing on my face.

Her eyes slowly opened up to see the world around her.. but.. something was off.. I did a retake of her and..

Those eyes..

The same eyes..

They're.. icey blue.

That's the first thing I see on the child in my arms. It's the first thing I finally noted as looked her over.. Those eyes. My daughter holds the same eyes as.. that woman. My.. my mother. I wasn't expecting this at all. I hadn't.. thought it was possible. I never even played it as a factor.

A sudden image of the stern glaring woman entered my mind, and I shuddered. From the corner of my eye I noted James, his lips were quirked into a small smile. That was.. almost reassuring. James placed a hand on my shoulder, and I barely heard the redhead murmur something about how beautful she was.

I don't think he's realized my inner panic yet.. She has THOSE DAMN EYES.

"James." I finally said; my voice wavering a bit.. maybe he would catch on and I wouldn't have to explain. "..What is it Kaity?" Dammit. "..M-.. mother.." I whispered, my teeth holding place on my lower lip to keep me from saying more. He frowned. "..Your.. mother? Kaity, please don't tell me you're having a flashb-"

"J-James, s-sh-he has m-my mother's e-eyes." I finally said. My voice was raised just a little above a soft tone, I was trying to keep my composure.. but.. it was terribly hard. My own green orbs trailing over to my husband, he could see the fear in my eyes. It was there.. hidden between the lines. But he can see it, he always can. "Kaity.. calm down, it's not your mother." His eyes softened. "..I can see my mother in her eyes.. I don't.. It.. but.. James, tell me i'm stupid."

"Kait, you're not stupid. Don't start thinking like that again .. your mother is dead, and can't do anything to you-"

"..It's like a fucking calling card, James. It's like my mother's taunting me from beyond, and it's killing me right now. It's like her voice is yelling out at me that I can't do anything right. I'm going to do everything wrong. I'm seeing all those damn emotions in my head just by the sight of the eyes." I finally said, before finishing off with. "I'm going to be a horrible mom.. and i'll turn into my m-mo- mother.."

The redhead cupped my cheeks and turned my face to look at him. "Kait." He started off seriously. "I'm going to go ahead and tell you those thoughts are wrong.."

"You're not that woman. You will never ever be like her, you hear me? She was never right in her mind and she just didn't care. She was a bitch. You? You're kind and caring. The complete opposite, and it will be different... and Kaitlyn," He paused using my real name.

"She can't hurt you anymore.. you should know that. You and I, Kait.. we made that perfect little angel in your arms right now.. I love you."

I couldn't help but to smile back at him. "I.. I love you too."

My eyes trailing back down to the purely innocent girl in my arms. She had a big smile on her face, she wasn't like my mother- I didn't see it anymore.. she was just a smiling bright child. Maybe .. maybe thanks to her, I won't fear those eyes anymore.. "..What was the name you were thinking of Kaity?" I glanced back at him. "Emma, it's German for complete.. she will complete my life and conquer the thoughts that linger on my opinion of my mothering skills.. or something close to that idea, you get my point."

He laughed at me for a moment. "That's pretty deep and boring, for a girl like you Kait."

"Oh shut up, you dunce."

"I love you too."


End file.
